


all this time, you in my eyes

by blades



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blades/pseuds/blades
Summary: collection of writing fragments that aren't really full works, and i don't intend to continue to work on them, but i wanted to post them anyway. any tags, tw or cw will be added in the notes of each chapter.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 43





	1. closer, closer (i'll make room for you in my chest)

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on twitter](https://twitter.com/swords_cat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, skinship

brett was never one to be touchy. he’s too used to guarding himself, holding his deepest feelings close to his chest, not letting anyone come close enough to see. over the years, he’s let eddy in, and eddy’s grateful for that. yet, brett’s tendency to keep to himself has always been a habit he’s never managed to break. 

eddy’s okay with that, has known since always that that’s just the way brett is. between the both of them, he more than makes up for it anyways. eddy initiates the touches - fingers tracing over the small of his back to guide him, grabbing at his arm to show him a meme, leaning on him when they’re both giggly and high on laughter. and to his credit, brett never has any issues with personal space, least of all when it comes to eddy.

when they start dating, it’s a seamless transition. eddy’s the one pulling brett into hugs, burying his nose into brett’s hair to breathe him in. he’s the one cradling brett’s face in his hands, gazing at him like they have all the time in the world. (though, he waits for brett come to him, his eyes fluttering shut as brett closes the distance between their lips.)

that’s just how they work, and eddy couldn’t ask for anything more.

that’s why he gasps, the first time brett leans into him. they’re on the couch, watching a movie. he feels brett’s weight, warm against his side; snuggling closer to him, even.

brett looks up, tilts his head to the side in question. 

eddy quirks a brow. _really?_

brett grins and pushes himself up a little on his hands, leans in to place a peck on his lips. _really._

as brett pulls away, eddy has to take a moment to stare in wonder. it’s not too long, though, before eddy has a hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer to kiss him again.

it’s love, and they couldn’t ask for anything more. 


	2. now and then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddy chen: an incoherent character study. 
> 
> based on the edwina blind date video

he’s surprised when brett suggests it.

“you gotta do it bro, i can’t believe you dragged me into it the last time. we can get guys this time, the fans have been asking for it for a while.”

“oh we could bring back edwina! like no homo, hey.”

brett rolls his eyes. “sure. no homo.” he punctuates his sentence with a very homo kiss to eddy’s cheek.

so it’s decided. it’s just as well, then.

-

the truth is, eddy hasn’t needed to be edwina in a long time. edwina was feminine, flirtatious, confident - some sort of cover for everything he wasn’t or couldn’t be in real life. 

but, well, he’s grown into himself, and he’s happy with who he is now.

(edwina had also been an excuse to be closer to brett than he was otherwise allowed to. but he doesn’t need that either, anymore. not when he  _ has _ brett now.)

so eddy hasn’t needed to be edwina in a long time.

-

when they start filming, he knows - he can’t really feel edwina anymore. it’s kind of dumb, really. just another charade, and there’s a wig on his head and he strains his voice to speak in falsetto and his voice keeps cracking, but under it all he’s still just eddy chen. that’s alright though. he likes being eddy chen now.

-

(when he breaks character - constantly - it’s the little things. like the way he crosses his legs and the way he spins his pen and the way he’s genuinely immersing himself in the music every candidate brings to the table, like he’s forgotten it’s supposed to be a dating show. and when he asks them about their dreams, he talks about orchestra being a life-changing experience, and that comes from a place close to his heart.)

-

he’s actually having fun, interviewing these musicians about their music. the blind dating aspect becomes an afterthought. it’s almost like an audition, the way he listens to their music carefully, appreciatively, gives them a genuine comment on their playing. then brett reminds him that he has to reject people, so he thinks of some arbitrary reason to kick out someone random, whatever. the show goes on.

he watches brett standing behind the camera, his expression darkening as the game proceeds. eddy has a good guess as to why.

so the next round, he kicks out the violinist, and in explanation, declares, “i’m loyal to brett’s ysaye.” 

brett sputters, taken aback. 

he plays it off as a ridiculous edwina joke, as if he’d never say the same as eddy chen. but it’s a declaration, for sure, and it’s there for all the world to see. a declaration made especially for brett yang.

_ for me, it’s always been you, don’t you know? i’m not going anywhere. _

-

after the filming ends, some of the students linger to ask them questions, and they send them off with choice words of advice. 

it’s nice, seeing fresh-faced music students. it reminds him of him and brett, back in uni, when they were starting twosetviolin - this journey that’s been 7 years in the running and has taken them places they could never have imagined. 

honestly, eddy never imagined  _ they’d _ be the ones giving out advice, but they’ve grown over the years, and they’ve gained experience, and people look up to them now. 

brett sends the last of them off, as eddy packs up the remaining equipment. 

“they’re so young, huh?”

“yeah. look at them, having hopes and dreams.”

brett chuckles. “yeah. are you done packing?”

“yup. let’s go home.”


	3. in all the world, you

recently, eddy’s been asking him a lot of questions, brett observes.

it’s little things, more often open-ended questions than not. sometimes they’re inspired by things they see while they’re out shopping; other times, they’re a little more philosophical, existential. brett indulges him. he does wonder why, but eddy has a way of leading him into answering. and the questions are always interesting to answer, anyway. 

so he hums, half constructs his answer in his mind, and then he speaks. some of the deeper questions really get him thinking, and he could talk for ages, just staring into space as he attempts to wrap his brain around his answer and communicate his thoughts. and then he’ll hit a lull in his train of thought, and he’ll look back at eddy, saying, “you know?” and- 

_ has he been looking all this time? _

the way eddy watches him, quietly, taking in everything he has to say - with any other person he suspects some of his prattle would have gone in one ear and out the other, but eddy always looks so earnest, is always so thoughtful.

it’s as if he’s the center of eddy’s  _ universe _ .

he knows he is loved, and treasured, and yet, it’s a soul-shaking thought.

and then the moment’s gone, eddy’s eyes soften, he smiles. “yeah, i get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [inspired by](https://twitter.com/koaturtle/status/1352643945163939840?s=21)


	4. our family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the "a new member in our family" video.  
> fluff and feelings

they have a good laugh, reading the comments on their videos theorising that brett had to take a break due to the effects of being pregnant. in hindsight, perhaps it could seem that way, if brett had a uterus to begin with. 

so when the time comes to make the video announcing their new violins, and they start planning the video outline, eddy has a thought, and he giggles, saying, “hey, what if we did it like a pregnancy announcement video?”

“oh, that’s actually genius. best idea in the world, let’s do it.”

so they start plotting how to make it as convincing as possible, even plan for brett to place his arms over his belly like a pregnant lady would, just to play to the idea.

it’s quite a simple video, really, just with an added elaborate intro.

something eddy says sticks in brett’s mind, though.

they finish the filming smoothly, and take a break before starting to film the next video. eddy reaches for his phone to go on instagram, as usual. 

“so. our family, huh?”

eddy turns to look at brett properly. “yeah. we didn’t discuss it, but it sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

brett’s not sure if he means discussing it as part of the video, or discussing  _ being family _ .

“is that what you want?”

“i mean, i don’t know if i want  _ a _ family, like having kids and all that. it still seems so far away? and twoset has so much further to go. but,” and he reaches for brett’s hand, holds it tight, “what we have right now, already is  _ family _ for me, you know?”

the smile spreads across brett’s face. he nods, looks down at their clasped hands. “i know.”

“i don’t know why i said that all of a sudden? it’s just been on my mind a lot recently. wanted to tell you.”

“you’re my family, too, eddy. thank you.”

there’s no kisses, no fireworks, just a moment of revelations. nothing has changed, and yet everything is different. they’ll always have each other.


End file.
